tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Kent
Jessica Kent II '''(b. March 26th, 1990), also known as '''Jessi, Esi-El and at times Supergirl II is one of the main protagonists of Smallville. Jessica is a super-powered human with partly alien DNA. She resides in Smallville for most of her life and is the only biological daughter of farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent. She is also the adoptive sister of Clark Kent (Kal-El) and since Rosetta, his universal sister after absorbing his powers and a part of his alien DNA. She is therefore also the universal daughter of Lara-El and Jor-El and the universal cousin of Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl I. After being held back by her parents during her first years with Kryptonian superpowers, Jessi began secretly fighting crimes around her hometown just like her brother Clark. She was many times mistaken for her brother's alias the Blur but was soon acknowledged to not be the same person and renamed the Red Blur. By day, she works as a bartender at Ace of Clubs and manages her family's farm together with her brother as well as managing the ISIS Foundation. Before this she was a news anchor for the Metropolis channel KZXP ''but quit to keep the secret of her superpowers safer. For many years, none of Jessi's friends were pictured on screen but when she started High School she befriended a boy named Anthony Bara. She also started a relationship with Victor Thorne but Anthony got between them and they broke up. She maintains a strong bond with her brother's friend Chloe Sullivan and a friendship with Oliver Queen despite that she used to have a crush on him. Other known friends are Linda Vaughn, Amanda Crawford and Sarah Freeman. She later begins to date Anthony which turns into a shaky relationship at first but then transforms into a strong one, possibly lasting til this day. After Jonathan's death, Jessi broke down and suffered from depression for a long time while blaming Clark for her father's death. Martha takes Jonathan's seat as state senator, leaving the siblings to take care of the farm, which eventually leads to two two forgiving each other and growing even closer while Clark also embraces his destiny as a hero. He asks Jessi to follow his path but she is sceptical towards her powers, in contrast to when she was younger and wanted to use her powers every chance she got. Jessi kept herself in the shadows when Clark became cover-page material for the Daily Planet as the Blur, but later saw all the good he did with his Kryptonian powers and followed in his footsteps, trying to stop Davis Bloome/Doomsday. After Jimmy Olsen's death and a failure, Jessi was beat down again and just as Clark, dropped the Blur look but didn't return to her life-saving days until Zod returned and declared war on Earth. When Clark and Jessi were warned about Darkseid coming to Earth, Clark's future as a hero fell into question due to the doubts and fears in his heart. Even Jessi's word of a better world with him didn't help, but after going with Brainiac 5 to the future, he came back with a new purpose and revealed his secret to Lois and proposed to her..... Physical Appearance Jessi is a young and beautiful caucasian female with curly sand-blonde hair that turns darker as she gets older. She has fair skin, a heart-shaped face, dimpled cheeks and brown eyes, probably inherited from her grandfathers. She can usually be seen with a happy face expression, however she grows more mature and serious throughout the series. She is of average build and grew up to 5'8". Her style is casual with vans or boots, plaid shirts, jeans, leather jackets and beanies. Occasionally skirts or dresses. In middle school Jessi, just like her brother, wore a lot of plaid shirts and was described as a tomboy. It continued throughout High School as well until her senior year when she was inspired by her classmates and Chloe's clothing style; wearing coats and boots. Later, she went on to wear t-shirts and tops and many began noticing how much she looked more and more like her mother, especially when she cut her hair to her shoulders in Season 8. Just like Clark, she wears a lot of red and blue clothes, especially by the end of the series. She's also seen wearing a lot of black, brown and grey. Personality Coming. Powers & Abilities Coming. Vulnerabilities Coming. Early Life Coming. Smallville TV Series Jessica Kent/S1|Season 1 Jessica Kent/S2|Season 2 Jessica Kent/S3|Season 3 Jessica Kent/S4|Season 4 Jessica Kent/S5|Season 5 Jessica Kent/S6|Season 6 Jessica Kent/S7|Season 7 Relationships |-|Clark Kent = *'Clark Kent: Adoptive and universal brother. |-|Martha Kent = *Martha Kent: Mother. |-|Chloe Sullivan = *Chloe Sullivan: Friend. |-|Jonathan Kent = *Jonathan Kent: Father. |-|Anthony Bara = *Anthony Bara: Fiancé. |-|Victor Thorne = *Victor Thorne: Ex-boyfriend. |-|Oliver Queen = *Oliver Queen: Friend. Ex-fling. |-|Linda Vaughn = *Linda Vaughn: Best friend. |-|Amanda Crawford = *Amanda Crawford: Friend. |-|Sarah Freeman = *Sarah Freeman: Friend. |-|Lex Luthor = *Lex Luthor: Former friend. Enemy. |-|Kara Kent = *Kara Kent': Adoptive and universal Cousin. Birthdays :12th: Late Season 1. :13th: Late Season 2. :14th: Between ''Forsaken and Covenant. :15th: Between Scare and Unsafe. :16th: Between Hypnotic and Fragile. :17th: Between Progeny and Nemesis. :18th: Episode Hero. :19th: Between Eternal and Stiletto. :20th: Between Conspiracy and Escape. :21st: Episode Kent. Trivia * Shelley Hennig who portrays Jessica is three years older than her character and started filming at age 14. * Jessica's zodiac sign is Aries. * Chloe finds out about Jessica's connection to Clarke and her powers in 5x07.